powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Satanic Incarnation
The ability to be a manifestation of and/or have the traits of the Devil or other Malevolent Force. Not to be confused with Transcendent Demon Physiology or Devil Soul. Opposite to Godly Incarnation. Also Called *Devil King *Lord/Lady of Evil *Satanic Transcendency *King/Prince/Queen/Princess of Darkness *Satan/The Devil Incarnate *Satanic Physiology *Supreme Demon King *Ultimate Evil Being Capabilities The user of this power either is or merely has the traits of the ultimate evil being known in Christianity as The Devil and/or Satan/Lucifer. Unlike Devil Soul, the user is allowed to truly become the embodiment of all evil and use his power as they see fit. This power can be achieved by either being possessed by Satan, having a blood-tie to him, fusing with his essence or just being the greatest force of evil in the user's existence. Ultimately, this power grants the user of the archetype of Satan: the ultimate evil being, so the user could be a mythological god and still have this power. Other times, users fall from grace and become evil rulers. The power functions as an archetype, so even if the user is not the actual Satan, he or she represents him in his or her existence (ie The White Witch) and therefore does not wield the full power of the archetype. Applications *Absolute Destruction *Absolute Force Manipulation (extremely rare): Advanced users hold limitless power over all forces. *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: Control the omega forces that will end everything. *Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption. **Civilization Manipulation: By corrupting enough individuals, the user may end up influencing entire civilizations. **Society Manipulation: The user's evil influence affects society at large. *Dark Heart: Possesses a heart of vice and malice. *Demon/Devil Soul: A soul blackened by the pitch and fire of pure darkness. *Demonic Force Manipulation: Wield god-like demonic/hellish powers. *Elemental Manipulation: Control the elements. *Energy Manipulation: Manipulate energy. *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology: In spite of their fallen status, users possess god-like angelic and demonic powers. **Absolute Condition: Be virtually unmatched in strength, speed, ect. **Absolute Immortality: Can not truly die under any circumstances. **Devil Soul: Be indwelt by the ultimate evil. **Divine Presence: Cause supernatural events simply by being present. **Hypercompetence: Have perfect skills and talents. *Hell Lordship: Hold illimitable dominion over Hell. **Hell-Fire Manipulation: Command the flames of Hell. **Tormentor: Torment anyone and everyone. **Underworld Lordship : Rule the Afterlife. *Negativity Manipulation: Control negative forces. *Nether Manipulation : Control the primordial force of nether. *Omnifarious: Take on any form. **Human Disguise: Commonly used to fit in with humans. **Supernatural Beauty: Deceive foes with supernaturally good looks. *Omnimalevolence: The evil of the user is eternal and absolute (rare). **Absolute Will: One can exert their will over all creation achieving virtually anything. ***Divine Force Manipulation: Manipulate divine forces. ***Divine Weather Manipulation: Control the weather on god-like scales. ***Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate Ether. ***Miracle Performing: Users can perform miracles to gain followers. ***Transcendent Embodiment: Users can be an embodiment on a transcendent level. ***Transcendent Demon Physiology: Users are the most powerful of their kind. *Possession: Possess anyone you choose. *Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Control all the powers of darkness. **Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark elements. **Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate dark energies. **Dark Lord: As the first Dark Lord, Satan holds power over all evil beings and forces. **Dark World Manipulation: Manipulate the dark aspects of the world. *Psionic Manipulation: Possess all mental abilities. **Absolute Psionic Power **Cosmic Telepathy: Read and control multiple minds. **Particle Manipulation: Manipulate everything at its purest levels. *Reality Warping: Control reality. *Seduction Intuition: Seduce nearly anyone. *Subordination Manipulation: Control allies, servants, armies and usually at least one assailant or dark lord. *Supernatural Charisma: Be extremely charismatic in order to deceive. *Supernatural Manipulation: Possess extensive understanding and ties to the abnormal or strange. *Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology: Become a demon that possesses extraordinary, godlike magic power. Associations *Anti-God Limitations *Weak against Holy Powers. *Can be rivaled by users of Godly Incarnation. *May be driven insane and lose their humanity altogether. *May be limited by a higher being, such as a god; unless the being is a god as well but of either an equal or higher caliber. *May be mistaken for the actual devil or possession by the devil. *Any form of redemption from the user voids the power altogether. Known Users Gallery File:The_Beast.png|The Beast (Doctor Who) 250px-Satanic.png|Satan (Image Comics) Nick Slick Fables.jpg|Old Nick Slick (Fables) Jack-of-Fables-16-384x600.jpg|Old Scratch (Jack of Fables) TrigonTheEnd.jpg|Trigon (DC Comics) Lucifer16.jpg|Lucifer Morningstar (DC Comics/Vertigo) Hellblazer_Vol_1_59_Textless.jpg|The First of the Fallen (DC Comics/Vertigo) Mephisto marvel pictureboxart 160w.jpg|Mephisto (Marvel Comics) Lucifer H.png|Lucifer (Valkyrie Crusade) HIM-pic.png|HIM (Powerpuff Girls) The Scarlet King by SunnyClockwork.jpg|The Scarlet King (SCP Foundation) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Demonic Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Evil power Category:Almighty Powers